The secret
by SVUHipstergirl
Summary: Olivia benson have a big secret what hapens when people found out... This is my first fanfic and I dont speak perfect english so please be good. A little Tockson... (suck at summary)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia benson have a big secret that can change everything...

Leutenant Benson of the Secial Victims Unit was sitting on her couch watching tv. When she heard a knok on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
But nobody answerd  
Another knok... she stand up and went to the door, but when she saw who was there she just stood freez.  
"Wh...what are you...you doing he...here?"  
"Well is nice to see you to MOM"  
And there she was, with her most biggest secret in front of her. She didnt know what to do or how to do, what will be hapen when her detectives found out...  
"Can I come in I mean I dont have another place to go in NY"  
"Aaammm... yes yes of course you can"  
Once they were on the living room they didnt know what to do it has been a long time... but what was the story?  
SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV

Texas, 1998  
25 years old Olivia Benson was doing something that she was gonna regret all her live she was giving her own daughter on adoption...they were taking her daughter to Puerto Rico, why she was doing this? Oh yes her boyfrien Dannielles father he was one of the most dangerus person that she know about. He was powerful and have a lot of conections. She will never let enything hapen to Dannielle...  
"Mommyyyyy pleeeeeaaaaseee dont left me I love you" Dannielle was crying out loud and Olivias hearth was broke but this was the only way that she can keep Dannielle save.  
"Swettie everything is going to be fine its ok... remember that mom loves you so much... remember that no matter what hapen remember that ok?"  
"No! You dont love you are bad... you are bad"  
Olivias hearth broke in hundred pieces... she dont want this to be like that but that was the only option...

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV

Present  
"Look Danny I know I hurt you but you were just a kid you didnt understand why I left you there... just let me...  
Before she can say a word Dannielle jump in front of Olivia and start to scream at her  
"How you dare to say that... yes I was five but I know why you left me, you left me because you didnt want me in your life you just want to stay with dad alone I can understand that..."  
"Is not like that Dannielle lisent Im not with your dad anymore and I left you because he was dangerus for you I didnt want anything bad hapen to you"

Now both were crying but a little boy interrupted  
"Mommy whats wrong?"  
"Hi swettie.. everything is fine go back to bed"  
"Ok mommyy"

When Noha was gone Danielle was the first to speak now more calm...

"Who... is him"

"I adopted him a cuple of years ago.. his name is Noha"

"Oh ok that...thats good I should go now sorry I promise I will never come back"

"No please stay just tonight we have to talk about everything...please"

"Ok but I dont promise anything"

"Ok then... you can have my bed I will sleep on the couch"

"No... I mean we can share the bed... if you want"

"Realy well yes I mean you are my daughter "

The walk the way to the bedroom... Olivia was happy because her daughter was with her again but she have so many question like why she was here? Or how she found her? Or wait... she was in Puerto Rico how did she come to New York? 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I know chapter one sucks but I promise this one its better...

The next morning Olivia wake up to see the other side of the bed there was her daughter, she was slepping peaceful, so she went to Noahs room but Noha wasnt there so she went to the living room and there he was. Sometimes she ask herself if he was a boy or an allien because he was like an angel...

"Hi swet boy how are you"

"Good Im watching my favorites cartoons but Im hungry now"

Olivia chuckle while going to the kitchen to make brakefast.

"Mom who was that girl the other night"

"Noha theres something you need to know and maybe you will not understand but I need to tell you"

"Mom just tell me I promise I will not be mad at you I will unterstand"

This kid is only seven this is a joke right? Olivia tought to herself while looking at him " well lets say that she still here shes in the bedroom now I think shes steel asleep..."

"Mom just tellme"

"Well Noah before I adopted you I gave birth a little girl and her name was Dannielle she was so beautyful and I loved her so much but when she was five something hapen and I left her , but now shes back..."

Olivia wouldnt let Noah see her cry she was stong she was his mother...

"And she is the girl in the bedroom"

"Yes she is... well breakfast its ready lets go bud you have school"

"Nooo its friday I can stay we dont do anything on friday"

"Noah eat your breakfast NOW"

With that voice Noah knew that if he didnt eat theres gonna be a big problem so he start eatting.

"Goodmorning... what are you guys doing wakeup so early?" Danniell says sitting on the counter with Noah.

"Well Im a leutenant of the SVU and Noah have school so..."

"Svu?" Dannielle didnt know what was that because in Puerto Rico theres no SVU.

"Special Victims Unit... you know sexuall asoult and all that stuf"

"Oh... right..."

"Mom lets go Im late!"Noah says pulling away the dishes and runing.

"I tough you didnt like school"

"Whatever lets go..."

"Ok ok lets go" Olivia lought while pikin her stuf.

"Bye Dannielle"

"Emm...bye Noah" she didnt know what to say to Noah she wasnt very confortable with him maybe she was a little jealus.

"You can make breakfast if you want Ill be here later so we can talk"

"Ok and thankyou"

Olivia give her a smile and close the door. Olivia left Noah in the school and made her way to the precint... to another long, long day...

"Hi guys we have something?" Olivia says walking to met her detectives.

"No apparently the perp are going to take the weekend" says Fin... he was drinking a cup of coffe like all mornings.

"Well I hope thats true because I want to be home early today" she have to talk to Dannielle and explain everything.

The day was dead... no work, no cases nothing. But a brunette girl with brown eyes and black hair walk thrugh the precint, if Olivia has a twin sister that would be her.

"Sorry can I help you" Amanda ask to the girl but aparently she was frozen or something like that because she didnt move. " you want watter or something?"

"N...no...I...I just want my...m...mom please..."

Dannielle was bleeding from her lips and her arms were cover in brusies... she was crying and the only thing she wanted was Olivia.

"Ok honey calm down lets go to the cribs and there you can tell me who is your mather so I can call her...thats ok with you?"

"I...she... is ...here"

"Here... so shes a police?"

Dannielle just nood in response.

"Ok well then lets go you can take a seat on my desk and tell me your name and your mother name to"

Amanda help Dannielle seat and bring her watter.

"Ok honny tell me what hapen?"

"I just want my mom please"

"Ok well tell me her name and I will foun her"

"O...Olivia Benson"

Amanda just stood froze... Olivia didnt have a daughter... did she?.

"Olivia Benson are you sure?"

"You think I dont know my own mother?"

"No... is not that but... Im going to cal her"

Olivia was sitting on her desk when Amanda knok on the door.  
"Liv em..."

"What is it Amanda?"

"Liv theres a kid... she says you are her mother..." 

"whats her name?"

"I dont know she just says that she wants her mother"

"ok lets go"

When Olivia saw Dannielle she can't belive how bad she was so she run to her daughter to hug her.

"oh my god Dannielle what hapen?!"

"I was… ra… raped"

This chapter was better thats why I did it now because if you obly read the first I think you dont goin to read more so… I hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter number 3 hope you enjoy…

Olivia can't belive what Dannielle just said, her hearth was broken. Why her daughter why her?. After all the shit they lived with Dannielles father no, she try so hard to keep Dannielle save and now she was raped what the hell… this lives hate her or something?...

"But when…how…who… oh my god we need to get you to the hospital… lets go Amanda call Fin and Carisi"

"Im on it Liv"

The ride to the hospital was silent no word, just Dennielle crying and Olivia trying to hold the tears. She didn't want to cry not now she need to be strong for her daughter. They went to the hospital and the doctor say that thay need to wait outsaid.

"Liv... Amanda call us, she but she didn't say much what hapen?"

"guys I need to tell you something…

Before Olivia could finish the sentence the doctor call her.

"Olivia, I need to do a rape kit"

"yes she tell me… she was raped but I need to know who was the son of a bitch"

"ok well… shes asking for you, you can come in if you want"

"of course lets go".

She look where Fin and Carisi were before made her way to the room. The look on their faces was like they have a thousand questions now but she will answer later.

"Amanda… who's the victim why Olivia is here she never come to see a victim…well only if she is so important"

"guys I dont know what is happening the only thing that I know is… that girl came to the precint and say that Olivia was her mother but I dont know guys Im realy confuse here"

"Theres no way that Olivia has a daughter I know her for seventeen years theres no way" Fin was confused he didn't know that Olivia has a daughter and for him it was a lie.

"Fin we dont know all the people in the word… we even dont know our family…"

"well Carisi I though that Liv trust me I though she… no I mean she is like a sister to me and she didn't trust me…"

"guys lets just wait for Liv… Im sure that she have an explanation for all this shit"

Olivia was holding Dannielles hand while the doctor make a repa kit, he was taking photos and examples of the diferents fluids that were on Dannielles clothes and skin.

"well we are done you have to stay here tonight just to be sure that you are ok and take this pill ok?"

"what its this?"

"the morning after pill it helps prevent pr…"

"ok I know" she didn't want to lisent that word not in this moment.

Once they were in the room Olivia have to take the statetment it will be dificult for her… she wasn't another victim she was her daughter.

" Liv if you want I can take the statetment"

" no Amanda I have to do this and I know it would be dificult but one way or another Im going to know what happened"

"ok but I will go with you"

"ok"

Olivia and Amanda made their way to the hospital room to take Dannielle statement…

"ok Danny tell me what hapen" Olivia said with a small smile

"when you left I went to the kitchen to make breakfast… then I heard a knok at the door but when I asked nobody answered so I open the door…. Then… this man push me inside and…and he start to cut all my clothes… and…and…" Dannielle start to cry she can't say this to her own mother.

"Danny its ok you can trust me"

" I know but I want detective Rollins to take my statement please"

"oh…ok I will be outside if you want to talk"

Dannielle only nood

"ok Dannielle tell me what hapen next" Amanda say takin notes

"well then he start to tuch my body and…he…he beat me with a glass... and then he…he…raped me"

"its ok…you want watter or something?"

"no I just want to go home"

"I think you will have to wait for that…did he say something?"

"ye…yes…he…said…he…he said…he's my father"


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou so much for all the review's I realy apresiate all and here is chacpter 4 hope you enjoy ;)…

"NO… no…no…no"Olivia scream in her office with her head on her hands …

"Olivia I know this is hard for you but she said it was her father…well he said that…"

"that son of a bitch Im gonna kill him I sware to god" Olivia was angry but not with Dannielles father… she was angry with herself because she promise herself that she never gonna let enything hapen to her daughter.

"Liv…calm down I know is your daughter but she needs her mother now so you need to be ok for her" now Amanda was sure that Olivia has a daughter that nobody know about.

" ok you are right but first I need to tell Fin , Carisi and you all the truth" Olivia knew that her secret was no more save so she decide to tell everybody now.

Olivia called Fin and Carisi and they step in…

"guys you know about this new case… also you know that she said she was my daughter… and yes is true she is my daughter…

"No way Liv… I know you for seventeen years and you don't have any daughter's" Fin was in shock he was hurt because he think Olivia trust him and now…

"Fin let me explain everything…please"

"whatever"

"ok well… I…I…"

"Liv you need to tell us we have to found that man"

"ok ok… when I was 20 I meet this guy his name was Petter Tomphsom he said he was a big businessman and I trust him because he has a beautyful car and he wear good clothes so I realy trust him..six months after I meet him he ask me to marry him and I said yes…it was beautyful he was romantic and I though he loves me but later… it was a lie he wasn't a businessman and yes he has money but it wasn't for a job…" Olivia was fitting to hold the tears that were in her eyes but it wasn't posible she was crying.

"Liv are you ok?" Fin ask he was hurt but that didn't stop him to care about her.

"yes I…it just difficult…but whatever… he was or is I realy don't care enymore …he was a drug dealer the boss actually he was the boss…"

"wait he was a drug dealer and you didn't know realy?!" Amanda interrupted her she was surprised.

"Amanda please…"

"sorry"

"well when I get married I just meet him for six months so yes I didn't know… and I know it was a mistake but I though he loved me…whatever, after we get married he said he has a surprise for me so we went to the airport but wen I said I want to stay here he didn't react well and he push me into the plane…he was angry and I just want him to be happy so… when I woke up I ask him where I was and he said we were in Mexico and I can't belive it but we were in a beautyful house with a big garden and a pool and all that stuff… there were mens with guns and the security sistem was extraordinary all was perfect ecxept for me I wasn't happy… and thats all…"

"Liv we know thats not all"

"ok… well two months later I get pregnant and I didn't want my daughter grown up in that place so I ask him if we can go back to NY but then it was worse and he was angry and he said he will never let me go so after five years I decide to escape and I went to texas then I gave Dannielle on adoption they said they gonna take her to Puerto Rico and I said yes because I didn't want Danny to get hut… and her we are"

" but Liv what hapen in that five years why you didn't eacape? Why you didn't left?"Fin ask with curiosity

"nothing hapen Fin just… just normal life"

" nothing Liv?! Come on five years…five years thats not a short time" this time was Amanda she want to know more..

" nothing hapen and…just let it go"

"no Olivia you have to tell all the truth because we need to catch that guy" This time was Carisi he never speak to Olivia like that… actually he never call her Olivia before.

"well SONNY I dont have to tell you all my life… you can catch Petter withuot that information..now if you escuseme I have to go with my daughter"

Olivia made her way to the hospital but when she step into the room Dannielle wasn't there so she called the nurse but all she said was:

"a man came here and said he was her father also that he will call the family doctor so I let him take her to the house"

Thankyou all Im so happy because I never though you guys like this story but with the reviews I know you do so thankyou… But what will be hapen with Dannielle… her father will gonna hurt her?... and Olivia does she have more secrets?... I apresiate the ideas if you have some good ideas ;) REVIEW AND FOLLOW my story please;) love you all xx


	5. Chapter 5

"Liv you have to tell us the truth because Im sure you want to find your daughter" Amanda said they need to find Dannielle before it was to late.

"NO! I dont want to say anything…and…and if that means that we cant find Dannielle…well thats ok with me!..." ' what the hell you think you are doing' Olivia though to her self, she want to find her daughter more than anything in her life but if she say the truth all in her life will be gone and forever…

"why not? Olivia you dont care about your own daughter?!" Fin said he cant belived that the person was talking was Olivia Benson his friend.

"how you dare to say that Odafin Tutuola… shes my doughter…MY DAUGHTER!"Olivia scream and made her way out of the ofice she have to find her daughter…

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

It was 2:00pm and Olivia was in her car. She was going to meet someone from her past…she have a cuple of calls from Edd but she doesn't care, the only thing she want was her daughter… Edd was in a big case so he only knows that Olivia have a daughter but he doesn't know the whole story so Olivia didn't want to explain everything now at least not in the phone…

"Peter its me we need to talk"Olivia said from the outside of a big house with an extreme security sistem

The door open to reveal a tall man with a simple tshirt and jeans and just stood there loking at her

"what are you doing here, I though you didn't love me anymore or what you love me now Olivia?"

"Petter I didn't came here for you I came here for my doughter our daughter so…where is she?"

"I dont know Olivia I sware I though you gave her on adoption" Petter say and he look realy confused aparently he didn't know where Dannielle was

"you are lying…Dannielle is here you raped her and later you kidnnapped her…the nurse at the hospital say that you…

"wait… our daughter is here in NY?!"

"you didn't know?"

"no of course not…but come in please"

Once they were in the living room Olivia tell him everything and he was surprised…a man raped and kidnnaped his daughter saying that it was him…

"so…you are telling me that you didn't know anything until now?"

"Olivia I know you dont trust me anymore so…if you want to see all the house and you will se that the only person here its me"

"ok I wilk"

Olivia tok a look for all the house but she didn't found anything her daughter wasn't there… and Petter was saying the truth

"allright but you didn't see anythin stange in this days?"

"no…wait someone stole my credit card but I froze my acount so the person cant use it"

"ok so I need all the information… from what bank was your card if he use the card if…

"woo wait swettie… I just give you the bank ok"

"ok give it to me"

"whatever you want"he say with a smirk

"come on our daughter is missing and you are trying to have sex with me…NO"

"ok ok… here American Express"

"thankyou"

"wait… I will see you later right?"

"maybe"

Olivia made her way to the bank the person that stole the card has used in a shop to buy groseries and condoms…unfurtunatly the store didn't have security cameras so the men will go to the precint to say how was the man.

"ok guys this is Marck Patterson he saw the men that stole Petter credit card… officer madison take him to the scketch artist please"

"Liv who is Petter… I mean is not Petter Thompson right?"

"yes Fin is him"

"and how do you know they stole the credit card it can be him" Amanda say

"well I see all the house and Dannielle wasn't there so I belived him and he was saying the truth so we need that sketch now"

"wait you were in his house?"

"actually is my house… he put it on my name after we get married so…"

"but…wait a minute…Leu you get divorced right?"Carrisi ask

"well not exactly I still married"

"and you have a relation with me realy Olivia"

Olivia turn arround to se Edd tucker standing behind her she stood froze she didn't know what to do.

"Ed let me…

"NO Olivia I understand you marry a criminal and you turn to a police officer so you keep it like a secret from everyone I get it"

"No is not like that Ed please…just lisen to me is not like that"

"we'r done here Olivia"

And with that he turn around and left the precint and Olivia behind

'I know this is the best for us' Olivia though to herself "ok guys I need that sketch NOW"

"Olivia are you ok?"

"yes Amanda…I know this is the best for both of us Im still married and I love my housband belive it or not his a good guy"

Before Amanda could say something an officer came with a paper nad the face of a man on it

"Robert Colman… he escape of prision two years ago"Amanda say giving the reports to everyone

"ok so we need to find him now"

"we'r on it"

All of them made their way to diferent places they have to found Dannielle…but then it was afternoon and they found nothing but then like magic a man apeared from the elevator and made his way were Amnda Carisi and Fin were talking

"scuseme can you tell me where is Olivia Benson"

"and you are"

"Im Petter Thompsom and you"

"I…Im Amanda Rollins and these are detectives Carisi and Tutuola"

"well is nice to meet you I hope it was on better sircunstances"

Petter shock hands with them

"well I will like to stay and talk to you guys but I need to talk to Liv please"

"I here Petter" Olivia say with a smile

She gave hime a little kiss and they both step in her office

"Liv I think I know where is Dannielle"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Hi you are awake thats good"

"let me go please"

"noooo… I have some plans for us meanwhile your mom is loking for your father ja its funny right"

"let me go"

"thats all what you say… and the answer allways will be NO… now I will have some fun with you"

He start to cut her clothes and he start to take his clothes off and later he raped her again…he drug her and beat her until she fell to the ground

"please stop…ill do whatever you want please"

"well I have an idea"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"well tell me where she is"

"Robert Colman work for me a cuple of years before the police take him…"

Then Olivias phone start ringing

"Benson… Dannielle is that you?"

"mom…Im fine he loves me"

"Dannielle I know thats not true"

"love you mom…goodbye"

"NO Dannielle wait… no please no"

"Olivia that was…"

"yes that was her…I need her now" olivia was crying she cant let anyone hurt her daughter but she knows that her daughter was gettin hurt now

"Olivia its ok shes fine"

"no shes not and you know that"

"Olivia like I said before I think I know where they are"

 _ **Thank you all for the reviews and for follow my fanfic I dont know how much time the next chapter is gonna take because the school this year is hard and I dont know how but I have an A in everything but have good grades mean study and study means that maybe the next chapter will take more time but I promise that I will finish this fanfic…**_


	6. letter

**Guys this is not a chapter… I just want to tell you that the next chapter will take more time not for school. I live in Puerto Rico and if you dont know here was an explotion or something like that in one of the centrals of electricity and all PR was off** **but I will update soon…**


	7. Chapter 6

"this is the house"

"ok lets go…lets go"Olivia say pointing at the house"

They were inside the house but everything was normal until a scream almost broke the glasses…they run to the basement and when Olivia saw her daughter in a couch bleeding and naked she just stood there in shock…everything was black now but then she saw lewis, he was on top of her with a gun… she can't move, she can't scream the only thing she could do was breath and that was almost imposible, she was having a flashback, Fin saw her and he knew what was happening he saw her having those a cuple of years ago…

"Lieu"Carisi almost scream but she didn't move

"Carisi shut up just let me handel this take Dannielle to the ambulance ok?"

"ok… lieu is ok?"

"she will be"

And with that Carisi help the paramedics to take Dannielle to the hospital and Amanda made her way where Olivia and Fin were…

"Liv…Liv its me…you are save…its me Fin"Fin say almots in a wishper

"Liv are you ok"Amanda ask, Olivia was crying and she didn't know what was hapening

"Liv…Liv"

"wh…what…oh my god Im sorry"

"its ok…you are ok?" Fin ask her but he knew exactly what she will gonna say

"Im…Im fine where is Danny"

"she's ok Liv don't worry but tell me are you sure you are ok?"

Olivia look at Amanda and Fin understood what she try to say

"Amanda can you see if everything is ok please"

"oh…yeah"she understood that they need to be alone for a minute she knew that Fin and Liv know each other for almost 20 years now and that she didn't know everything of Liv like him.

"now tell me what hapen"

"I saw Lewis he was in top of me with a gun and I…I"

"its ok…you are save now"

"I know"

Once they were in the hospital the nurse told them to wait so they were in the waiting room.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLIVIA…what hapen with my daughter"

"Petter if you don't remember she is my daughter too"

"I know Im sorry… is just difficult for me"

"well it wasn't difficult when you…

" no don't…please you know I regret that from the moment I did I just wanted you to be save"

"be save…be save…how locking me five years like a prisoner thats your way of keeping me sae?!"

"Liv…I…

"not now please….you know I was in a relationship before you came here and I loved him…actually I still love him…but he heard me saying that I love you.."

"and thats true…you love me?"

"NO…I just care for you not more not less…and yes I was confuse but now I know that the person I love its him"

"ok but I will stay here with my daughter"

"thats ok she's your daughter but keep away from me because I don't know maybe you have something to do with all this stuff"

"how you could think something like that you know me?!"

"yeah I know you"

Finally the doctor came to the waiting room to say how was Dannielle

"well your daughter is fine…but she was raped multiple times and she have a broken arm but she will be fine"

"Can I see her?"

"Sure follow me"

Olivia follow the doctor to Dannielle's room

"mooom…he raped me…again and again and…

"I know swettie I know… but you are save now"

"he was my fath…

"No hes not your father your father is here"

"so who was him?"

"I dont know"

"Sorry can I come in"

"yeah…Danny this is Petter he is your father"

"Oh…well is nice to see you"

"same... I dont know what to say now"

"lisent I will leave you alone I have to know who was that son of a bitch"

"ok love you mom"

"love you too…bye Petter"

"bye Liv"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"ok guys tell me who is him?

"well like Petter said he was one of his guys…but aparently he still working for him"

"what?!"

"yes and he said it was an order from Petter and hes going to take Dannielle to Mexico with him"

"NO…we need to go to the hospital NOW"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"PETTER…"

"stop Olivia I will take her home with me again"Petter said with a gun pointing to Dannielle head

"why are you doing this"

"because you leave and I was alone…without you…without her"

"you keep me in my room like a prisoner what I was supoused to do"

"shut up Olivia and let me go"

"NEVER"

"I said let me go"

"I will not let you leave with my daughter"

"you did the same"

"but I dont have my daughter in her room like a prisoner"

"LET ME GO OLIVIA"

"I said NO"

"well in that case…

 **BAM!**

 **Thank you all for everything…now that everything is back to normal here I will write more so…Whats gonna hapen next?**

 **If you have ideas let me know…also let me know if you want something to hapen…;) XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**OLIVIA'S POV**

Im on the floor what the hell happened to me…NO he shot me… OMG Danny I need to get up. I can't I dont feel my legs…he shot me… he have my daughter…oh yeah Fin,Amanda and Carisi are here…I need to speak…

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

"D…Dann…y"Olivia said in a whisper

"shh Liv…she's with us…she's fine I sware"Fin said trying to calm Olivia

The doctors and nurse's take Olivia to the operation room while other doctor was with Dannielle…

"my mom…this is all my fault…"Dannielle said crying she felt guilty but she didn't know why.

"Danny its not your fault ok?...I know its hard but is not your foult"

"My father is dead too…its funny because I just met him…I…this is just hard…all my life I lived in Puerto Rico dreaming…and thinking about my mom and now that I know everything I…I wish that I never…I dont know…"

"hey…hey stop doing that to yourself …lisent you are very lucky to have Liv as your mom…she's one of the most…no the most extraordinary person that I know…she put everyone in first place, she care about us,and she loves you…and…

"Stop…maybe she can be all of that but I can make my own choices and I did…I will go back to Puerto Rico there are my friends and the people I love…

"and here is your mother in a hospital bed! What you dont care about her!? Come on she's your mom!"

"of course I do but if I stay here I will make more mistakes and then everything will go to hell and…

Before she can say another word a man came running like the world was going to end in that moment…

" where's Liv!?"

"Tucker what are you doing here!?"

"well I went to the precint and they tell me what happened"

"and why you went to ther precint…we are in truble…because if that is the reason you should leave"

"I dont care what you think I will stay here"

Before Fin say another word Danniell interrupted, she didn't know who was this man

"who are you"Danniell ask confuse

"Im Ed tucker and you should be Dannielle…Olivia's daughter right?"

"am…yeah but I mean who are you"

"oh…Im your mom boy… am well I …. Im a friend of your mom"

"WHAT!?"fin was in shock from what he heard "you and Liv could be everything but frinends… come on she hates you and you hate her too…HA! Friends…whats next monkeys in the moon"

"well now we are friends and is none of your bussines"

" it is…Liv is like a sister to me"

"Can you two stop please…first we are in a hospital, second we are all here for my mom and thats what matter here"

"you are right…sorry for…wait so you will stay here?"

"yes Fin you are right maybe my friend are there but my mom is here so…

"Family of Olivia Benson"

"we are"

Fin look at Ed for him it was a lie that him and Liv were friends… he just want to punch hin hard but he knew that wasn't the right place.

"well she will be fine in a cuple of days the bullet didn't make so much damage so she just have a cuple of broken ribs…shes asking for…Ed I think…yes Ed"

"thats me" Ed said happy ' she loves me' Ed though himself while following the doctor to Olivias room.

" Liv oh my god Liv if something happen to you I will die"

"you know Im awake right" Olivia said with a little smile

" I do but I want to tell you that I love yuo more than my life and I will die for you… I know you love Petter but I just want you to know that"

"hey…first Petter is dead and maybe this will sound cold but its beter that way, and second I love you too and I want to be with you my whole life"

"really… thanks god…I love you"

"I love you too"

Ed put his hands on Livs shoulders and gave her a kiss, it was soft at first but then they forget that they were in a hospital room and the kiss was hot and feel so good after all the time. It feels right,good and so damm hot,they were like teenagers but a knock on the door made both came back to reallity.

"sorry to interrupt but your daughter is asking for you"

"oh ok tell her to come here"

"I should go now"

"no stay my daughter should know who is my boyfriend right?"she smile whe she look his face for the first time Ed Tucker was scared.

"are you sure…what shes gonna say"

"everything is gonna be fine I promise"

"mom…god you scared me"

"us"Fin said once in the room

"it wasn't my fault…but Im fine its ok" she say with a smile

"yeah but you scare us"Fin say with a laught

"yeah…yeah, Danny, Fin I want to tell you something… Ed is my boyfriend"

"oh well thats ok with me … if you are happy Im happy…"

"Fin are you ok?"

"No… I mean is really…you hate each other…"

"we dont"

"well I think I cant do more than say congratulations…"he looks at Ed "but if you hurt her you will die and I dont care if you are IAB"

"well I take that… I promise I will never hurt her"

Two days pased and Olivia was in her home with Noah, Lucy , Dannielle and Ed. She was watching her daughter and her son playing… she cant belived how lucky she was all in her live was perfect now, her daughter, her son, Ed, everything was perfect.

"hey what are you thinking"

"about how lucky I am…my life is perfect and maybe it start on a bad way but now I cant ask for more"

"Im more lucky I have you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"mom Lucy, Noah and I will go to the park you want to come with us"

"no we are fine here"

"ok well bye"

Once they were alone they made love like there was no tomorrow. They love each other more than anything in the world and they will keep that love forever…

" I love you Olivia Margaret Benson and I want to spend my whole life with you. I know that the way we met and start our relationship but now that we know beter each other I feel like I know you forever and I love you like I didn't think I could love someone…so Olivia Benson… **MARRY ME**?"

 **I will made only one chapter more and Im sorry but I want to finish this fic and if I want to have my car I need good grades and this is a distraction…but I have another idea for a fanfic but I will do it on dicember…. Im sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

**GUUUUYYYSS PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP… I HAVE A SPANISH CLASS TOMORROW AND THE TEACHER WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY FOLLOWERS WE HAVE ON TWITTER… BUT HER IS THE THING…I DIDN'T HAVE TWITTER AND ALL MY CLASS LAUGHT AT ME WHEN I SAY IT SO PLEASE CAN YOU FOLLOW ME… PLEASEEEEE I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP**

 **YeishlyS**


	10. Chapter 10

" **marry me?"**

Ed tucker asked her to marry him…her life was getting better and when she think about her life a cuple of years ago she cant belive that it was the same life and she was the same person. Just think about it, first she was a product of a rape, her mother was an alcoholic and later she died. Later Dannielle it was beautiful and she loved her but then Petter making her life hell as always, but she continue with her life and she felt proud of that. Latter her partner left… and then Lewis, William Lewis the worst human in the whole world, she went to hell and the way back with him but then he was gone. Then the most beautiful gift of her life the most beautyful thing, Noah, it wasn't like when she gave born Dannielle but he make her feel that love that mother have for her kids again it was beautiful. Now Ed, Ed Tucker what the hell… that was Ed tucker the one who arest her tha one she though she hate, but now she just feel love for him and it was strange because their relationship didn't start so well. What was she gonna say yes , no… what.

"wh… what did you just said"she ask him in shock…but then she saw hin get into one knee in front of her holding a ring with a big diamond and two small diamonds on the sides it was beautiful…

"lets do this right… Olivia Benson you are the most special person that I have known in my whole life…you care about everyone…you are the best mom ever. You are my life, my love, the best leautenant…and I know our relationship didn't start well but I want to be with you the rest of my life and all these years that we were fighting the same time the same years and more…thats the time I want to spend with you but instead of fighting, loving each other… So Olivia Benson you want to spend the rest of your life with this men that make your life hell for almost twenty years… **MARRY ME?**

" **YES… YES,** I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she was almost crying it was perfect

Then the days pased and they diceded the wedding date, November 26, then more days pased and Olivia tell everyone at work that she was getting married and everyone was happy… well Fin was… Fin but he was happy for Liv. Days pased and Ed make something that make Olivia live him more…he text her all days for a week days and it was beautiful…

 **FIRST DAY:**

"You are my best friend,my human diary, and my other half. You mean the world to me and I love you."

 **SECOND DAY:**

"If I had to choose my best day ever, my finest hour, and my wildest dream come true, mind you always be you"

 **THIRD DAY:**

"I saw you were perfect and I loved you. But then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more"

 **FOURTH DAY:**

"If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will."

 **FIFTH DAY:**

"I love you more than I did yesterday but no more than I will tomorrow."

 **SIX DAY:**

"To keep our love life, I only need three things:You, Me, and our hearts for eternity."

 **LAST DAY:**

"If I had to choose between breathing and loving you I would use my last breath to say I love you"

But she want to say something to so…why bot a romantic diner.

Dannielle and Noah were with Lucy, Olivia told them to leave so she could prepare the apartment. Everything was perfect and the diner was served when Ed made his way into the apartment and then he saw her on a black dress with a big heels.

"and whats the ocation?"

"I want to thank you for the beautyful text you send me"

"oh then I shoul do it more"

They have diner and make love later. It was slow, it was appasionate, it was perfect they can feel the love they have for each other. The next morning she woke up for the sound on the kitchen, when she walk into the kitchen to see Ed Dannielle and Noah making breakfast, she smile when she saw them and they saw her.

"mom you ruin the surprise"

"oh come on Danny you are big for this"

"yeah…yeah"

"ok lets eat"

"So mom the wedding its in a month"Dannielle said with a smile

"yes I know…and we have to go to see my drees so lets go"

"oh come on if I know that you will be that exited I would never say a word"

Olivia just roll her eyes "bye sweet boy"

"bye mom I love you"

"love you too… bye love you"

"love you too…oh and dont choose a dress hard to take of" Ed said smiling playful

And now a month was pased and just one day for the big day…

 **If you ever, even for a second, doubt my love for you, speak to me immediately. Don't just sit there and start assuming things. Don't just sit there and wallow in misery of our broken love. Don't resort to these unreasonable measures. Just ask me. It's my job to remind you that I do in fact love you every single day…**

The wedding was simple but perfect everyone was happy for them. They decide that the honeymoon would be a familymoon and they were going to bahamas… the hotel was perfect and they spend the week visiting places and having this was the last day…

"mom are you ok"

"yes Im just thinking about howvperfect is my life"

"my life its better because I have you"

Olivia just smile

"and us"say Ed from behind with Noah

"yes and you know what I wouldn't change anything of my life if this would be the end…

"hey! This is not the end"

"I know this is just the begining"

 **THE END…**

 **Thank you guys… please follow me on twitter**

 **y06_zoe**


End file.
